


Browser History

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff looks through his son's browser history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Browser History

He had the day off.  It was rare for him; so he was making the best of it.  He was planning on taking his son out for some miniature golf and then dinner when he got home from school; but that was several hours away.

He roamed around the house; cleaning up a bit as he saw messes.  Over all; the house was pretty clean.  Stiles did a good job of that.  It was sad; but Stiles had taken on his mother’s domestic role since she had passed away.  The teen cooked and cleaned, he made sure that he didn’t eat anything that would cause him any health problems.  He wished that his son would just take a chance to be a child again.

The sheriff plopped down at his son’s computer and turned it on.  He wanted to find a nice new restaurant that they hadn’t tried before.

He frowned slightly when he saw that his son’s home page was “Mythic Creatures Chat Room”.

He wondered what sort of stuff his son was getting himself into.

He opened up his son’s browser history and rolled his eyes when he saw several porn sights.

Then his eyes grew wide when he realized that a few of them didn’t feature women, but men.

He was about to click off but in his shock he ended up clicking a link that led him to a site with a shocking heading.  “How to Have Gay Sex with an Alpha Werewolf”

The Sheriff blinked a few times before shutting off the computer and slowly walking out of the room.

He was still pale white when Stiles came home from school.


End file.
